Eres mi Héroe— (KatsuDeku)
by Whily Max 18
Summary: Un misterioso hombre en la vida de un pequeño Katsuki, ¿Que consecuencias podría traer eso? El pasado de Bakugo no fue tan fácil como muchos creen. "Cuida que tu autoestima no dependa de sentirte superior a los demás: eso un día puede cambiar, y puedes quedarte sin ella..." (BakuDeku) Advertencia: Yaoi, violencia.
1. Existencia

**ATENCIÓN:** Este fic está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el nombre de YelmarDoker45. Si quieres ir puedes agregarla a tu biblioteca y dejarme allí tu comentario. La pareja principal en el KatsuDeku, pero antes que nada primero se desarrolla la trama. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Recuerda que este es una historia YAOI (relaciones chico x chico).

.

.

 ****Primera parte****

.

 ***CAPITULO 1: EXISTENCIA***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bakugo no tenía idea de lo mucho que sus padres se querían. Si, era un hecho que solo era un niño que se preocupa por obtener la victoria sin importar el qué y el cómo. Y se comportaba como un mal perdedor si las cosas no salían como él quería.

Ése era él. Fuerte, decidido, inteligente, sagaz... Pero al mismo tiempo impaciente, temerario, imprudente, incapaz de sentir empatía por los demás, a menos que le dieran motivos suficientes.

Pero ahora puede ver lo mucho que a crecido. Se da cuenta de que la vida no gira en torno a él. Qué hay muchas cosas allá afuera que desconoce. Son cosas que al principio no importaban, pero que desde otra perspectiva, pueden llegar a tener algún valor.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Ante él ve la imagen de un hombre destrozado, que patéticamente llora y abraza las piernas de su único hijo. Siente irrefrenables ganas de matarlo.

—...Perdón... Perdón... Perdón... — repite con las lágrimas chorreando a raudales de sus ojos cerrados.

—Levantate, viejo— le ordena con

voz forzada. De tanto contenerse siente que le duelen todas las cuerdas vocales. Pero el viejo no obedece y eso le molesta mas— ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

—¡Lo sé y lo lamento tanto...!— un hilo de saliva escurre por la cumisura de su boca, y Bakugo hace una mueca de asco— ¿Algun día me perdonarás? ¡Estoy muy muy arrepentido...!

Katsuki masculla algo. No sabe que es peor. Qué su anciano padre haya venido borracho a la escuela, o que casi todos en el salón estén observando la lamentable escena de un padre pidiéndole perdón de rodillas a su hijo. No sabe ni dónde meter la cabeza.

¿Perdón? ¿Perdón, porqué? Se convence de que no necesita esa basura.

Katsuki no quiere que le pidan perdón. Él no quiere esa mierda. Únicamente desea que las cosas sigan siendo igual que siempre. Pero tiene que aceptar que eso se ve imposible. Aunque el crea que puede ignorar la situación, como lo a estado haciendo por tantos años, la verdad es que algo dentro suyo se a roto.

La prueba de ello está frente a él. Pero se pregunta, ¿Cómo es que dejó que su orgullo llegara a ese extremo? Llegó al punto de ignorar por completo toda la mierda que a sido su vida...

Los demás chicos empiezan a murmurar a sus espaldas, y se hace una pregunta. ¿Podrá ser capaz de matarlos a todos? Porque no encuentra otra forma de eliminar toda la rabia que nace en el interior de su estómago. Se ríe interiormente, porque sabe que eso tendrá que esperar.

Se inclina un poco y agarra a su ebrio padre del brazo para levantarlo. Lo que debe hacer ahora es llevarlo a casa, pensar que esto no pasó y asunto resuelto. Pero sabe que eso será complicado. Y más cuando su padre confesó abiertamente que su hijo paso por una mala experiencia por su culpa.

—Vamos, levántate... — insta a Masaru que se ponga de pie porque él no puede cargarlo completamente.

En ese momento alguien del grupo se acerca y se ofrece a ayudarlo. Pero Bakugo le mira con ojos siniestros, lo que hace retroceder al otro chico.

—Puedo solo— masculló.

—Pero...

—¡Dije que puedo solo!

El pecoso obedece y se queda en su sitio. Al principio pensó que el nerd volvería a insistir como era su costumbre habitual, pero no lo hizo y eso le alivió. Camino unos pasó con su padre arrastrando lo pies hacia la puerta, con la fija mirada de Deku y todos sus compañeros a sus espaldas.

No podía sentirse más humillado.

—Ka... Katsuki, lo s-siento hijo...

—Cállate.

El hombre emitió un gemido lastimero, pero obedeció.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. All Migth

**ATENCIÓN:** Este fic está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el nombre de YelmarDoker45. Si quieres ir puedes agregarla a tu biblioteca y dejarme allí tu comentario. La pareja principal en el KatsuDeku, pero antes que nada primero se desarrolla la trama. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Recuerda que este es una historia YAOI (relaciones chico x chico).

.

.

 **Capitulo 2: ALL MIGTH**

Todo comenzó a la tierna edad de seis años. Pero aún a esa corta edad, Bakugo Katsuki ya había terminado de desarrollar su personalidad. Katsuki no tenía nada de tierno. Era un bastardo, y lo sabía.

En esa época se hizo amigo de tres niños. Un gordo, un payaso y un inútil. Puede que le diera un poco de pena juntarse con ellos, ya que el creia que él era perfecto y muchas otras cosas más, pero con el tiempo comprendió que le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Le gustaba ser el líder, y que aquel pequeño grupo de niños terminaran considerándolo a él como a su rey, le gustó mucho. Le daba algo que hacer y elevaba al máximo su autoestima.

Pero algo pasó que lo cambió todo.

Algo que lo hizo odiar, casi profundamente.

Izuku, un niño sin carácter, torpe, tímido y sin gracia, se unió al grupo cuando éste se inició. Siempre pensó en el como un estorbo, ya que se la pasaba todo el tiempo llorando y lamentándose. Normal si descubres que no tienes super poderes. Pero de cierto modo, le recordaba mucho a su padre, y talvez por eso llegó a aceptarlo en el grupo como un aliado más. Así fue como Deku se hizo amigo de Katsuki.

Pasaron los días. Los cuatro niños se reunían cada día para ir al parque o a los videojuegos. Era muy divertido visitar esos lugares y más aún cuando All Migth ya se había vuelto famoso y revolucionaba al mundo con su estampa del símbolo de la paz que todo lo puede.

Bakugo lo admiraba. Era su héroe. Su ejemplo a seguir.

Y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el también quería ser un héroe parecido a All Migth. Ser reconocido por ello. Ganar a los villanos, ganar fama, prestigio, dinero...

Ganar se convirtió en su obsesión desde entonces.

Recuerda la primera vez que les contó a sus padres que de grande se convertiría en un héroe. Su madre no se lo tomó enserio y río. Su padre lo escuchó y dijo estar feliz por su decisión.

Y eso lo hizo enojar, porque él esperaba más entusiasmo por parte de sus padres. Él les decía que iba a ser el héroe número 1 algún día. Que llegaría a superar a All Migth. ¿Y eso era todo lo que recibía?

Que injustos los dos.

—¡No te rías de mí sueño, vieja!— gritó el pequeño Katsuki.

—¡Mira el tono con el que me hablas, Katsuki!

—Por favor, no peleen...— Masaru era un hombre sencillo, humilde y según Katsuki, con un carácter de mierda, pero era su padre y debía guardarle aunque sea un poco de respeto. Pero Katsuki solo era un niño, y no conocía muy bien el concepto de obediencia.

—¡Me callo cuando se me da la puta gana! —estampó su puño contra la mesa de madera.

—¡Te voy a quitar todos tus malditos juguetes, Katsuki! ¡Te lo advierto!

—¡No harías eso!

—¡Lo haré si sigues faltándome al respeto!

Bakugo de seis años no tuvo de otra que cerrar la boca.

Su madre se sentía satisfecha de darle pequeñas lecciones a su irrascible hijo, y Katsuki no entendía que lo hacía por su bien. Eso no quitaba que se sintiera humillado y frustrado. Contaba los días para hacerse más adulto e irse de casa de sus padres. Aunque en el fondo era lo que menos quería. Solo buscaba un poco de comprensión y afecto, algo que su madre nunca le daba. Sus personalidades chocaban mucho. Y si decía algo malo, mínimo un comentario "inocente", se enojaba de inmediato y lo regañaba al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado estaba su padre. Un hombre tímido y sin carácter que le recordaba mucho a Deku. A penas hace unos días había empezado a llamarlo así porque le gustaba mucho ponerle sobrenombres a las personas.

Katsuki comprendió que esa era la familia que le había tocado. Y lo acepto. De la mala gana, pero lo aceptó.

Sin embargo, hubo una época en la que se sintió muy solo. En la escuela, siempre trataba de llamar la atención con alguna travesura de mal gusto con ayuda de su super poder, y con la participación de sus tres amigos, pero eso no solía hacerlo sentir satisfecho. Así que empezó a molestar a Deku.

El inútil con pecas no se defendía y era divertido verlo levantarse y seguirlo como un maldito esclavo.

Además, estaba aburrido.

Claro que con el tiempo llegó a fastidiarle la pasividad del inútil, pero eso era otra historia.

A los siete años ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había sido llevado a la oficina del director. También las veces que sus padres tuvieron que venir por una llamada telefónica acerca del mal comportamiento del pequeño Katsuki. Pero en fin, no le quedó de otra más que controlarse un poco. Lo que menos deseaba era ser expulsado y que su sueño de ser heroe se truncara o se prolongará aún mas.

Aún así siguió siendo malo con Midoriya Izuku, pero con una diferencia. Ya no lo hacía por diversión.

No, ya no. Todo lo contrario. Ahora lo hacía porque Bakugo Katsuki verdaderamente se había convertido en un bastardo sin corazón no compasión. Un bravucón sin remordimientos ni culpas.

000

Por razones externas, o eso creía él, sus padres empezaron a tener problemas.

Bakugo no entendía lo que pasaba con su padre, pero de pronto lucía mucho más avispado. Siempre había sido fácilmente manejable, pero algo había cambiado. Siempre que su madre y él (Katsuki) discutían, el hombre se quedaba callado y solo a veces interfería. Nada más.

Sin embargo, ahora se atrevía a levantar la voz para regañar a su hijo y a su esposa para que dejarán de meter tanto escándalo. Si eso no pasaba, simplemente se iba de casa sin decir a dónde iba y no regresaba hasta que la situación se hubiera calmado.

TBC


	3. Fuerte

**ATENCIÓN:** Este fic está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el nombre de YelmarDoker45. Si quieres ir puedes agregarla a tu biblioteca y dejarme allí tu comentario. La pareja principal en el KatsuDeku, pero antes que nada primero se desarrolla la trama. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Recuerda que este es una historia YAOI (relaciones chico x chico).

.

.

 **Capitulo 3: FUERTE**

Las cosas fueron así por algunos meses.

Desde algún punto los padres de Katsuki discutían ya por cualquier tontería y el niño escapaba de casa cada vez que podía para ir con sus amigos, porque simplemente ya no soportaba ver a sus padres discutiendo, y luego ignorándose por tiempo indefinido como si no se conocieran. Su hogar se había transformado de cálido a frío en solo unos meses. Era algo que le disgustaba sobremanera, aunque no entendia el porqué. Tampoco podía hacer algo para solucionarlo.

En fin, fue más fácil para él ignorar esos eventos. Pero todo se volvió más insostenible con cada día que pasaba...

000

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y Bakugo ya tenía ocho años. Durante esos meses se había vuelto un niño más promeblatico y se la pasaba de aquí para allá para no tener que llegar a casa y ver su casa vacía.

Sin embargo, un día que volvía de la escuela se encontró con alguien dentro de casa. A parte de su padre que estaba medio dormido en el sofá, inconsciente despues de una varias botellas de licor. Su madre, ni rastro. Tampoco estaba. Katsuki sabía que ella se iba de visita a la casa de su madre cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y si no era así iba con sus amigas a pasar el rato.

Últimamente eso era lo normal en la vida del pequeño Katsuki.

El niño pasó de largo el sofá en el que dormía Masaru, y arrastrando los pies se fue a su lugar favorito. Su habitación.

Durante el último mes su padre había empezado a tomar en exceso. Después de llegar de trabajar se la pasaba delante del televisor y empezaba a beber sin control. Una vez lo había visto llorar. Quien sabe porqué, Katsuki no lo sabía. A su madre le molestaba eso, pero como últimamente no paraba en casa, poco o nada podía hacer.

A Katsuki no le importaba mucho. Los adultos podían hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran. Era su problema. Podría decirse que era un mecanismo de defensa para no ver en lo que su familia se había convertido.

Nuevamente, sin embargo, la situación se torció.

Mientras subía las escaleras se cruzó con un tipo casi tan alto como su padre y que casi le provoca un susto de muerte por su repentina aparición. Si eso hubiera pasado Katsuki habría rodado por las escaleras y se habría roto la cabeza.

Por suerte eso no pasó.

Se le cruzo por la cabeza gritar para llamar a su padre pues inevitablemente pensó que había un ladrón en casa, pero ese tipo no tenía pinta de ladrón. Eso lo desconcertó. Era un hombre muy bien parecido, casi tan joven como su padre, pero mucho más delgado. Y rubio.

Se miraron en silencio.

—¿Quien eres?

Entonces sonrió. El sospechoso sonrió. Tenia una blanca y perfecta dentadura.

—Hola, niño. Tú debes de ser... ¿Katsuki, no? Tu padre me a hablado mucho de ti.

"¿Enserio?" Katsuki no podía dejar de desconfiar. Se preparaba para gritar en cualquier momento.

—¿Tú conoces a mi padre?

—¡Claro! ¡Somos muy buenos amigos!

—Ah...

"Ya veo, así que eso era..."

Si estaba en casa era porque su padre lo había invitado. Pero no entiendia que estuviera arriba en el segundo piso. ¿Habría ido al baño? Pero si había un baño en el primer piso...

En fin, no pensó mucho tiempo en ello. Siguio su camino, pero antes de doblar la esquina se detuvo. El tipo le había cerrado el paso. Ese hecho hizo enfurecer al mas pequeño.

—¿Qué?

El mayor le miró de arriba a abajo y eso puso un poco incómodo a Katsuki, pero de ninguna manera se dejó intimidar. El sujeto levantó una de sus cejas y posteriormente sonrió. Katsuki no pudo estar más furioso.

¿Acaso se está reído de él?

Le dedicó su mejor mirada de odio y sin pensarlo dos veces le dió un fuerte golpe con la punta de su zapato en la pantorrilla del mas alto.

—¡Ah!

Katsuki aprovechó su despiste y calmadamente se fue a su habitación, ignorando los lamentos del tipo. Pero no pudo ignorar su voz.

—Hey, niño... ¿Porque fue eso?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Si vuelves a reírte de mí, te mataré!

—¡Wow!— el mayor se espantó ante la amenaza del niño y retrocedió unos pasos. No se esperaba tanta franqueza — Me había dicho tu padre que tenías un carácter explosivo pero no le creí. ¿Qué edad tienes, niño?

Katsuki se sintió tentado a mandar a volar a aquel tipo con su poder. Aunque eso fuera casi imposible. Su particularidad no estaba muy desarrollada para eso. Con suerte le daría un empujón y lo tiraría por las escaleras.

Sonrió de solo imaginarlo.

—Bakugo Katsuki— levantó el mentón, como dándose a conocer.

—Bien, Katsuki. Es un honor conocerte— le hizo un gesto amable, a pesar del dolor de su pierna— Ese golpe me dolió mucho por cierto. Eres muy fuerte...

Algo en esas palabras agradaron al niño. Pero terco como una mula, no lo demostró.

TBC


	4. Solo

**ATENCIÓN:** Este fic está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el nombre de YelmarDoker45. Si quieres ir puedes agregarla a tu biblioteca y dejarme allí tu comentario. La pareja principal en el KatsuDeku, pero antes que nada primero se desarrolla la trama. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Recuerda que este es una historia YAOI (relaciones chico x chico).

.

.

 **Capitulo 4: SOLO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La situación se repitió por más de un año. Su madre ya casi nunca paraba en casa y eso no era nada novedoso. Su padre era igual, aunque al revés. Pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa. Pero se la pasaba durmiendo o tomando en el sillón de la sala. La barba de su progenitor se veia más larga, sucia y muy descuidado. Podría decirse que Masaru estaba dejándose vencer delante de su hijo, y eso era algo que el niño odiaba. No odiaba a su padre, pero casi. Odiaba verlo rendirse. Sentía algo así como desprecio hacia su forma de actuar.

La relación de sus padres tampoco mejoró.

Por el otro extremo estaba el amigo de su padre. Aquel hombre que conoció hacia ya un tiempo, no le gustaba nada. Mas que nada porque había algo en su forma de mirar y hablar que le resultaba muy sospechoso. Así que cada vez que el rubio mayor trataba de entablar una amistosa charla con el niño, éste respondía groseramente y lo ignoraba todo el resto del día.

Pensó que esa actitud sería efectiva para sacarse de encima al mayor, pero no fue así.

...

Casualmente hoy era su cumpleaños, pero ni sus padres ni sus familiares más cercanos se acordaron de mandarle un regalo, una postal. Ni siquiera una maldita felicitacion por teléfono.

Nada, ni siquiera sus disque mejores amigos.

En ese momento su expresión era seria. Nada que pudiera delatarar su mal humor. Pero sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados.

Se convenció de que no le importaba. Pero fue en vano. Se sintió más solo que nunca.

Por eso, cuando llegó a la escuela y se encontró con un paquete envuelto en papel regalo se le hizo difícil respirar. Pero fue solo un momento. Jamás pensó sentirse más humilado en su vida cuando vió que el regalo provenía de la persona menos esperada.

Deku estaba detrás de él, sonriendole con esa fastidiosa sonrisa...

De verdad nunca esperó recibir un regalo de la persona a la que le hacia la vida imposible. Demonios, no le gustó. ¿Se estaría burlando de él? ¿El regalo contenía alguna broma? No... Deku sabía que si hacía eso iba a terminar en la morgue, o en el hospital con suerte.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kacchan! ¡Espero que te guste mi regalo!— su sonrisa lo enfermaba— ¡No es mucho, pero te lo doy en nombre de nuestra amistad!

—¡No hacía falta, Deku!— rompió el papel de regalo sin dudarlo. Ya quería ver si era una broma o no para saber si podía desquitarse con el inútil. Pero no fue así. Casi sé arrepiente de haberlo abierto.

Lo que había allí dentro era un oso de peluche con la ropa de All Migth. Se quedó en blanco. Era cursi, todo el maldito oso de peluche era cursi. No solo eso.

En el centro del oso había un papel en forma de corazón que citaba: "¡Eres especial Kacchan, te quiero!"

—¿Te gustó, Kacchan?

—Digamos...

No tuvo el valor de decirle que no. Que el regalo era una mierda horripilante. Que era la peor cosa que había recibido en su vida. Porque recordó que era lo único que lo había sentirse menos abandonado. Solo por eso no le tiró el peluche a la cara.

Además, sabía que Deku lloraría si hacía eso. Y en ese momento no tenía la fuerza ni los ánimos para soportarlo.


	5. Regalo

**ATENCIÓN:** Este fic está publicada en Wattpad, bajo el nombre de YelmarDoker45. Si quieres ir puedes agregarla a tu biblioteca y dejarme allí tu comentario. La pareja principal en el KatsuDeku, pero antes que nada primero se desarrolla la trama. Así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Recuerda que este es una historia YAOI (relaciones chico x chico).

.

.

 **Capitulo 5: REGALO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó a casa muy cansado. Metió la llave en el agujero de la cerradura y entró. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada. Se percató de inmediato que sus padres no estaban. Usualmente ocupaban la sala de estar, pero allí solo habían papeles tirados y algunas botellas de licor. Masculló entre dientes un insulto. Se inclinó y empezó a recogerlo todo. No le gustaba nada el desorden que hacía su padre.

Al terminar se fue a la cocina y buscó algo de comida en el refrigerador. No encontró nada bueno, así que agarró el último pedazo de carne congelada que quedaba y se subió a un banquillo para sacar el pan de la alacena. Se hizo un emparedado de carne con algunas hojas de lechuga y empezó a comer.

Cuando terminó se lavo las manos y lavó todo lo que había usado para preparar su almuerzo. A pesar de ser un niño no se sintió satisfecho con lo que se metió al estómago, así que después de acabar lo que hacía se puso nuevamente los zapatos y fue a la tienda que había a dos cuadras de su casa. Mientras caminaba se prometió a si mismo que aprendería a cocinar. No tanto por la ausencia de sus padres. Sino porque era algo que debía aprender si o si.

Y al volver de la tienda vió los zapatos de su padre en la entrada, así que supuso que había llegado, y no se equivocó. Pero no estaba solo. Charlaba amenamente con su rubio amigo.

Katsuki no avisó que llegó.

En cambio, prefirió pasar de largo e ir a su habitación. Sacó todas la barras de chocolate que había comprado y empezó a comer. El chocolate no era precisamente su dulce favorito. A Bakugo le encantaba mucho más la comida picante. Pero con el hambre que tenía, cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Había empezado a tener sueño. Iba a tomar una siesta antes de hacer sus deberes escolares, pero justo en ese momento escuchó golpes en la puerta. Lanzó una maldición. Seguro que se trataba de su viejo. Se levantó de la cama con mucha pesadez. Abrió la puerta pero al instante supo que no era él.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Si se trataba de aquel tipo raro...

—¿Qué quieres? — masculló, más que nada por educación. Pero dispuesto a cerrar la puerta en sus narices si no se iba pronto.

—Esperaba por lo menos un hola de tu parte después de tanto tiempo, Katsuki— bromeó el rubio mayor. Katsuki rodó los ojos en respuesta y sus cejas se fruncieron con desagrado.

—No me interesa hablar contigo ahora. Estaba a punto de dormirme, así que vete.

—Hey, espera, espera— el mayor puso un pie en la puerta justo a tiempo y eso hizo enfadar al pequeño Katsuki— No quería ofenderte. Te dejare dormir todo lo que quieras pero primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

—¡No andes molestando! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!— hizo presión con la puerta para que se largara de una vez, pero el tipo ni siquiera pestañeaba. Bakugo se dió cuenta en ese momento de la gran diferencia de fuerza—... maldición, no andes molestando.

—¡Pero te tengo que dar algo importante! —esas palabras captaron la atención del niño— ¿Me dejas pasar por favor?

—¿Qué? —titubeó— ¿De qué hablas?

— Se que hoy es tu cumpleaños— sonrió— ¿O me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba. ¿Pero eso que tenía que ver? El rubio continuo al ver que el menor no contestaba.

—Me tome la molestia de comprar algo para ti. Probablemente no lo quieras, ya que no te caigo bien pero me gustaría mucho que lo aceptaras.

—¿Porqué?

—¿Porqué qué?

Katsuki no entendía aquel repentino interés. El rubio no era nada suyo y aún así se había tomado el atrevimiento de comprarle algo. Aquí había gato encerrado. Además estaba el hecho de que lo había ignorado durante el tiempo que lo conocía. ¿Porqué le regalaría algo?

Pero debía admitir que la promesa de un regalo le resultaba tentadora. Era un niño después de todo.

El rubio mayor no dijo nada más y se apresuró a sacar algo del bolsillo izquierdo de su gabardina. Bakugo por un momento pensó que el tipo sacaría un arma o una navaja para asustarlo por todas aquellas veces que lo ignoró. Pero eso no fue así. Debería de dejar de ver tantas películas de mafiosos...

Aquel pensamiento fue borrado cuando pudo al fin ver lo que ese hombre había comprado para él.

Era una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel regalo de color rojo. Katsuki se sintió algo descepcionado, puesto que esperaba algo más grande. Pero una vez que el mayor le dio la caja la abrió con desgano, algo que solo hacia para no dejar notar su curiosidad.

Y cuando abrió la caja... Vio una placa.

¡Una placa de héroe! ¡Con su nombre!

Se quedó sin habla. No podía creerlo. Era una placa de héroe, algo parecido había visto en la televisión. En una esquina había una un logo con el rostro de All Migth y más abajo el símbolo de la Academia UA, la que quedaba justamente en Japón. Y su nombre... En la parte superior: "Bakugo Katsuki, Héroe Explosión"

—Mierda. Mierda... ¡Mierda!

Al mayor le pareció divertida la reacción del menor.

—Se por tu padre que planeas ser un heroe en el futuro, pero con ésta insignia ya eres mitad héroe, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

"¡Me encanta!" pensó la mente del menor. No lo dijo en voz alta porque sobre todas las cosas estaba su orgullo. Aún así se colocó la insignia a la altura de su corazón y sonrió como lo haría un heroe, como lo haría All Migth.

Ya se sentía mejor.

—Sabia que te gustaría.

Desde ese entonces aquel rubio empezó a caerle mejor. Ya no lo ignoraba cuando llegaba de la escuela y pocas veces podía verlo conversar con su padre, ya que este bebía demasiado y dormía. A veces lo saludaba y otras tenían conversaciones mucho más largas. Se la pasaban hablando de héroes y super poderes. Toru había dicho que tenía un Quirk de fuego, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Katsuki. Llegó a convertirse con el tiempo en un amigo para el pequeño, pues, él siempre entendía como se sentía y lo que pensaba, y sobretodas las cosas, no le trataba como a un niño. En resumen, no era como otro adulto que él hubiera conocido.

Era un adulto genial.


	6. Divorcio

**No olvides que esta historia está publicada también en Wattpad.** Puedes encontrarlo con el Seudónimo de YelmarDoker45.

 **Capitulo 6: DIVORCIO**

Masaru tuvo en mente hablar con su abogado para realizar los trámites del divorcio. Su relación con Mitsuki ya se había vuelto insostenible en todos los sentidos. No fue una decisión que hubiera tomado de la noche a la mañana eso si. Lo pensó muy bien.

Por otro lado creía que no era bueno para Katsuki que ambos siguieran viviendo juntos. Se percató desde hace un mes que su hijo vivía en su propio mundo y poco a poco se hacía más independiente. No que eso fuera malo, pero Masaru tenía que admitir que Katsuki solamente era un niño. Uno muy impulsivo. Como su madre.

Extrañamente, cuando llamó a su esposa por el celular y le dijo al respecto, ésta aceptó muy dispuesta a reunirse. Aunque Masaru sabía, que en el fondo, ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Conocía muy bien a Mitsuki, y tenía la certeza de que preferiría mil veces ser demandada antes que cederle el divorcio a su marido. Después de todo, un matrimonio de años no puede acabarse así como así. Masaru estaba consciente, pero él ya había perdido fe en una reconciliación.

Así que Masaru debía actuar lo más pronto que fuera posible, ya que su esposa podría dejarse llevar, y por ende, cometer una locura. Lo que podría perjudicar no solo a él, sino también a su hijo. El más pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada.

Tenía que tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar. Ya que una vez enojada, no había forma de calmarla. Lo aconsejable era recordar que Mitsuki era una mujer con carácter fuerte. Nada más.

Sin embargo, no es como que el pobre hombre estuviera dichoso de la vida de romper su matrimonio. Él seguía amando sinceramente a su esposa. Es la mujer de la que se enamoró y con la que se casó despues de todo. Haciendo a un lado su carácter tan rudo y sus actitudes agresivas hacia él, era una suerte haber compartido tantos años a su lado.

Pero en esos momentos únicamente podía pensar en lo mejor para Katsuki. Su hijo no tenía porque estar en medio de una relación que se caía lentamente a pedazos. Podría destruir seriamente la autoestima del niño. Entre otras cosas.

Por eso iría a recoger a Katsuki a su escuela para juntos ir a un restaurante en el que también estaría su esposa. Almorzarian allí y hablarían con calma. Había pensando en dejar a Katsuki en el pequeño salón de juegos que era para niños, de ese modo podrían conversar a solas.

—¡Nos vemos, Bakugo!

—¡Adiós, Bakugo!

El pequeño rubio solo alzó una mano para despedirse de sus amigos. Caminó hacia adelante y al llegar junto a un coche abrió la puerta y se subió en el asiento el copiloto. Masaru se percató de inmediato que Katsuki estaba enojado. ¿Como lo supo? Pudo dar fe de ello al ver su ceño profundamente fruncido. Que Katsuki estuviera en ese estado anímico no era ninguna novedad, dada la personalidad del niño. Pero de todos modos se preocupó.

Katsuki por su parte no le hacía mucha gracia que su padre viniera a recogerlo de la escuela. Tampoco le gustaba que lo hiciera delante de sus amigos, ya que lo ponía a él como un niño consentido. Además, el se consideraba así mismo alguien capaz de ir y venir sin la supervisión de otro adulto. Odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño. Ya tenía once años, ya no estaba tan pequeño ¿O si? Para el colmo no irían directamente a casa. Masaru había dicho algo de ir a almorzar a un restaurante cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Bien. Un poco de comida basura no estaba mal. Pensó el rubio, abrochadose el cinturón de seguridad por insistencia de Masaru.

El coche ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos cuando...

—¡Kacchan, Kacchan! ¡Espera!

—¡PAPA, PISA EL FRENO!

Katsuki casi se golpea la frente con el vidrio frontal cuando su padre piso el freno abruptamente. Maldijo en voz alta. Tanto Katsuki como Masaru vieron una cabellera verde a no más de un metro del automóvil. Sabían quien era. Con solo ver ese cabello sabían de quien se trataba.

El mayor no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, pues se percató enseguida que estuvo a poco de arrollar a un niño. ¡En frente de la escuela, por Dios! Era uno de los amiguitos de su hijo si no se equivocaba, pero no entendía porque había saltado sobre el camino cuando ellos ya tenían la intención de irse.

A Bakugo menor le saltó una venita muy vistosa sobre un lado de su frente. Rabioso, abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche con movimientos bruscos. Rodeó el auto hasta la mitad y miró directamente hacia el idiota de Deku que estaba sentado sobre el asfalto, temblando del susto. Infló sus pulmones con todo el aire que logró aspirar, y empezó a gritar.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, Deku?¡ ¡Casi te matas, idiota! ¡Y por poco me rompí la frente por tu maldita culpa!

El otro niño se veía desorientado, confuso. Él no había querido saltar sobre el auto, pero le urgía detener el coche a como diera lugar. Además, no pensó en ese momento. Su cuerpo se movió solo. Y no entendía porqué.

—¿Eh? Yo-yo... — tartamudeó— lo siento. Lo siento, Kacchan. No fue mi intención.

—¡¿Que no fue tu intención?!— gritó más fuerte y con voz incrédula— ¿Eres tonto o te haces, Deku?

—Bueno... Yo solo... Yo solo pretendía preguntarte si querrias venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya sabes... Hace unos días dijiste que no porque estabas ocupado, pero como hoy no nos dejaron tarea para la casa, pensé que talvez podrias aceptar está vez... Solo si tú quieres, claro. No te estoy obligando a nada. ¿Qué dices...? ¿Kacch-?

—¡Digo que te vayas de mi vista antes de que te parta la cabeza y rocie los sesos de tu cerebro por todo el estacionamiento! ¡Deku!

—¡Ahh!— Midoriya chilló al mismo tiempo que temblaba y se alejaba del rubio a trompicones—¡Perdóname, Kacchan! ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!

—¡Eso espero! — y luego masculló en voz más baja— Maldito Nerd...

Cuando Bakugo perdió de vista al niño más pequeño se subió al auto de nuevo. Masaru habia salido un momento para ver si el amiguito de Katsuki estaba herido, pero al parecer no. De todos modos le pareció extraño que Katsuki tratará tan mal a ese niño. Aunque sabia que por otro lado Katsuki estaba en una etapa muy complicada. Y se iba a poner peor con los años, ya que Katsuki ya casi rozaba la adolescencia.

Dios les libre. Cuando Bakugo creciera un poquito más iba a ser difícil controlarlo.

—¿Que esperas, viejo? ¡Vámonos!

—Oh, si. Ya está...— nervioso se subió las gafas al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador— seguramente tu madre ya debe de estar esperando.

—¿Mamá?

—Si, lo mencioné. Mamá vendrá a almorzar con nosotros.

—Bien...— masculló e hizo un puchero. Miró por la ventana a los coches que iban por la misma autopista—... esa bruja no me dejara comer en paz.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Me dirá que no coma con la boca abierta, pero ella será la primera en hablar con la boca llena! ¡Y luego dirá que me siente correctamente, y entonces empezara a coquetear con el de servicio! ¡Arg! ¡Enserio! ¡No entiendo cómo pudiste casarte con esa bruja monstruosa!

—¡N-no hables así de ella!— le medio regañó— ¡Te dio la vida y s-se preocupa mucho por ti!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella se preocupa solo por ella! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Estás ciego o qué?

Masaru hizo una expresión afligida. Mitsuki y Katsuki... eran su más grande tesoro. Aún cuando ambos lo trataran peor que a un muñeco de trapo.

Pero eso tenía que terminar.

 **TBC**


	7. Conversación

**No olvides que esta historia está publicada también en Wattpad.** Puedes encontrarlo con el Seudónimo de YelmarDoker45.

 **Capitulo 7: SUDOR**

—Katsuki, ven conmigo.

—¿Ah? ¿A dónde viejo?

Masaru se había levantado de la mesa repentinamente y había dicho esas palabras. Katsuki se preguntó a donde irían esta vez. En esos momentos solo deseaba ir a casa y disfrutar su día libre sin deberes escolares. Pero Masaru instó al mas pequeño para que lo acompañara mientras su madre se quedaba sola en la mesa del restaurante.

—¿A dónde es que vamos? — caminaron varios metros, cruzando una puerta y un largo pasillo. Katsuki miraba a todos lados pero no veía nada que no fuera gente comiendo y sirviendo— ¿Papá...?

—Iba a decirtelo, Katsuki. Tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar un tiempo a solas. Por eso tú te quedarás a jugar en un lugar que es especialmente para niños— hizo una pausa al detenerse sobre sus pasos— Es aquí.

—¿Huh?

Katsuki levantó la mirada. Incrédulo vió un letrero que decía "Monkestar". Más abajo tenían un panfleto que decía "Centro recreativo para niños, menores de doce años". Por último habían varios papeles en donde se leían horarios, citaciones y todo eso.

—¿Me trajiste a un centro para niños...? ¡No soy un niño! — miró fulminantemente al hombre que le dio la vida. Por su lado, Masaru se veía nervioso.

—Katsuki, no pretendo hacer que te sientas incómodo. Pero tú madre y yo debemos hablar sobre cosas que podrían aburrirte. Aquí estarás bien.

—Pero este lugar estará lleno de mocosos— masculló. Masaru cerró los ojos y pensó en algo que convenciera a su hijo. Luego de unos segundos la encontró.

—¿Podrías hacerme este favor, Katsuki? Te prometo que después te comprare lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —eso sí que llamó la atención del menor.

Masaru asintió, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría. Katsuki meditó unos segundos y asintió también. Quedarse en ese lugar por una o dos horas y su padre le daría algo que él quisiera. Era un buen trato.

Así fue como Masaru entró al centro e inscribió el nombre de su hijo en un formulario muy simple. El tiempo sería de hora y media, aunque solo necesitaran una hora. Pero por las dudas.

—No vayas a salir de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien...— rezongó.

El Bakugo menor se despidió de su padre, viéndolo irse por la misma puerta por la que entraron. A Katsuki le entraron ganas incomprensibles de ir tras él y decirle que sería aburrido esperar una hora allí, sin nada que hacer, pero lo pensó mejor y desistió. Se sentó en una de las sillas, junto a todos los niños que habían en la mesa. Todos menores que él.

000

Masaru se estaba sintiendo incómodo con la ropa de traje. Hacía calor y su bendito Quirk no había dejado de presentarse por ratos al estar sentado justo en frente de su mujer. Ella siempre lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

—Eh... Si. Me siento bien— ni siquiera se percató del mote "cariño".

—Lo digo porque estás empezando a sudar.

Masaru se acomodó las gafas y tiró del nudo de su corbata. Lo suficiente para respirar tranquilo.

—A veces me pasa, lo sabes— levantó su copa, una bebida sin alcohol— hace calor, ¿No?

Por su parte Mitsuki se veía divertida. Digan lo que digan, a Mitsuki le encantaba poner nervioso a su marido. De joven, ese era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero nunca se imaginó que Masaru seguiría siendo tan nervioso a su lado despues de tantos años de casados. Era algo lindo, por decirlo de un modo.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Quieres hablar sobre los trámites?

Masaru casi se atragantó con su bebida.

—Si... —tosió un poco— estoy convencido de que es lo mejor para ambos.

—¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?

—No, no es lo que yo quiera— se sinceró, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos— pero ambos sabemos que ésto no está bien. No puedo olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Más específico, entre tú y ese sujeto.

Mitsuki recibió esas palabras como una puñalada. Ella sabía que había obrado mal y que Masaru no la había perdonado el echo de haberse metido con su jefe (el de ambos). Pero siempre tuvo la confianza de poder subsanar los pedazos rotos de su relación. Pero Masaru aún seguía aparentemente dolido por aquel evento. No lo juzgaba, estaba en todo su derecho.

Sin embargo, ella aún lo amaba. Y no iba a dejarlo ir así como así.

—Entiendo que lo que pasó nos haya separado tanto— sus ojos adquirieron un tinte triste— Me gustaría poder cambiar mis acciones del pasado, pero se que es imposible. Por eso, siempre estaré dispuesta a disculparme, Masaru.

—Tu sabes que una disculpa no es suficiente.

—¡Pero tú aún me...!

—No te lo niego— interrumpió el varón, mirando sus manos— ¿Pero eso de que me sirve si ya no puedo confiar en ti? Es como pedirme que olvidara lo que hiciste. Y eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

—¿Y Katsuki? — la mujer pensó que estaba mal poner a su hijo como una excusa de una posible reconciliación, pero estaba desesperada por arreglar su matrimonio.

—Hago esto precisamente por él. Mitsuki... Ya no puedo mirarte y fingir que todo está bien. Me dolió tu engaño y... ¿Entiendes lo que digo? No quiero que Katsuki viva en una casa donde sus padres siempre peleen o discutan. Él no merece algo como eso.

Mitsuki asintió, conmovida por las razones de su marido. Pero no se rendiría todavía. Su terquedad era una de las principales cosas se las que se sentía orgullosa. También un aspecto de su personalidad de la cual se enamoró Masaru.

—¿No piensas que es mejor intentarlo aunque sea una última vez, Masaru?— aprovechó de poner una mano sobre la de su esposo— Prometo que después de lo sucedido, no tengo ganas de volver a salir con nadie. Yo te amo a ti, únicamente a ti.

Masaru tragó saliva. Esas palabras le habían llegado directamente al corazón sin poder evitarlo. Quería ser fuerte, desistir de lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Mitsuki era el amor de su vida y siempre lo sería. Pero...

—Lo siento...— retiró su mano, sintiendola fría de repente— yo lo he pensando bien. Es mejor que ésto acabe aquí.

A Mitsuki empezaron a arderle las manos. En esos momentos quisiera agarrar a su marido del cuello y darle una sacudida para que recapacitara. Para que se se diera cuenta de que era un error dejarlo así. No iba a rendirse. Iba a seguir insistiendo.

Pero por el momento no. Iba darle su espacio a Masaru y mientras tanto ella pensaría en hallar otra forma para recuperarlo. Estaba casi dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Bien. Si esa es tu decisión.

—Lo es.

Mitsuki se levantó y cogió su cartera de la mesa.

—Me voy entonces— rodeó la mesa y quiso darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño, pero éste desvío el rostro— Nos vemos en casa.

—Si.

Cuando Mitsuki se fue, el hombre pudo finalmente respirar tranquilo. Se llevó una mano debajo del flequillo mojado. Estaba todo sudado. Vio de reojo el reloj de pulsera y se dió cuenta de que era momento de ir a recoger a Katsuki.

Se levantó, fue a la caja y pagó la cuenta.

 **TBC**


	8. Katsuki

**No olvides que este fic está también publicado en Wattpad.** Puedes encuentrarlo bajo en Seudónimo de YelmarDoker45.

 **Capitulo 8: KATSUKI**

El lugar era bullicioso. Los niños a menudo gritaban, chillaban, silbaban, y hasta cantaban, por lo que no era nada sorprendente que el ruido llegara hasta las personas que transitaban afuera. Así mismo, Masaru pudo ver a varias mujeres con uniforme verde tratando de hacer bien su trabajo, que consistía básicamente en cuidar de los niños. Aunque parecía ser un ardua tarea dada la cantidad de menores que había en el establecimiento.

Bakugo fue hasta una pequeña recepción en donde una joven chica atendía a los padres de familia. Se dió cuenta que no era la misma que lo atendió antes, pero no le tomó importancia. Estaba listo para tomar a su hijo e irse a casa. La joven rubia de dos trenzas largas le atendió enseguida. Masaru preguntó por su hijo.

—¿Katsuki Bakugo?

—Si— afirmó.

—Espere un momento— empezó a teclear el nombre del niño en la pequeña computadora que tenía a lado.

El castaño asintió. Mientras esperaba se dispuso a sacar efectivo de su billetera para pagar la estadía de su hijo en ese centro, pero la voz de la chica rubia le detuvo. Enseguida supo la razón.

—Mmh... Disculpe— titubeó la joven— Pero me parece que hay un inconveniente. El pequeño Katsuki ya fue recogido. Hace media hora aproximadamente.

—¿C-cómo?

Masaru pestañeó varias veces. No había un nombre exacto para la expresión de su rostro. Katsuki tenía que estar allí. Talvez era un error. Eso es, tenía que ser un error del sistema. Pero la joven chica insistía.

—Estoy segurísima, Sr. Bakugo. Una mujer rubia, de no más de treinta años, vino aqui y se llevó al pequeño. Dijo ser la madre y hasta presento su carné de identidad.

Masaru sintió ahora como todo el aire retenido volvía a sus pulmones. Así que fue Mitsuki quien se llevó a Katsuki despues de todo... Era un alivio. Por un momento creyó cosas sin sentido. Pero lo bueno era que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse.

Iba a dar las gracias por las molestias y pasar a retirarse, pero algo detuvo sus acciones. Su corazón volvió a entumecerse cuando reparó en un detalle importante. Se dirigió nuevamente a la recepcionista.

—¿Hace cuando tiempo dice que lo recogió...?

—Hace más o menos media hora.

Confundido, Masaru sabía que eso era casi imposible. Mitsuki y el habían acabado con su conversación veinte o veintidós minutos como máximo antes de llegar al centro. Era imposible que Mitsuki se le hubiera adelantado y hubiera recogido a Katsuki antes que él. Por otro lado...

Su esposa le habría avisado que pretendía ir por el niño.

A menos que Mitsuki estuviera tan resentida con él por la conversación que tuvieron, que no le hubiera dado la gana de avisar. Eso tenía más sentido, dada la personalidad de su esposa. O...

¿Podría ser una broma de su esposa por lo del tema del divorcio?

No, no. Mitsuki podía ser cruel a veces, hasta un poco sádica, pero no haría algo como eso. O eso quería pensar...

Nervioso, le sonrió a la jovencita y pretendió actuar como si nada pasara por su mente. La rubia le miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. Masaru dió media vuelta y a cada paso que daba sentía los ojos claros de la chica clavados en su espalda.

Solo por asegurarse... hoy no iría a la empresa. Pasaría por la casa antes de volver al trabajo, y ya de paso le pediría una explicación a Mitsuki.

000

Masaru se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y sacó su celular del bolsillo interno de su saco. Se dispuso a hacer una llamada. Esperó el tono de espera por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se dió por vencido.

Todavía no había nadie en casa.

Podía marcar a su esposa directamente a su celular. Pero se sentía inseguro. La última vez que la llamó fue el día que descubrió que le engañaba con otro. Tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar algo similar. Si, era un cobarde en ese sentido. Y se sentía mal por actuar de esa forma.

Empezó a hacer hipótesis. Seguramente Mitsuki todavía no había llegado a casa por algún motivo externo. Después de todo, el recorrido desde el centro de la ciudad hasta su casa era de un promedio de veinticinco minutos. Sin mencionar el tráfico y semáforos que se encontraría.

Pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Algo no escajaba. Era un mal presentimiento que no entendía de donde provenía. Una punzada molesta en medio de su pecho y estómago. No sabía cómo definir esa sensación. Era... inquietante.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello. Un coche le pitó el claxon desde atrás y el tuvo que pisar nuevamente el acelerador. Intentó convencerse de que todo iba bien. Que su malestar podría deberse más a su reciénte charla con Mitsuki. Después de todo, no todos los días te divorcias...

000

Mitsuki le había dicho claramente que iría directamente a casa. Eso había dicho. Lo escuchó perfectamente. Pero allí no había nadie. ¿Algo los había retrasado? Probablemente.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dejó las llaves en una pequeña vasija y se sacó los zapatos, dejandolos en un rincón. Ahora que estaba en casa se sentía más solo que otras veces. Le gustaría mucho retroceder en el tiempo y volver a esos días en los que todavía era feliz. Ignorante de la infidelidad de su mujer y de los secretos que ésta le ocultaba. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, por no decir una perdida de tiempo valioso.

Aprovechó ese rato de ausencia para sentarse en el sofá y ver la televisión por cable. Luego de un rato se aburrió, fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer aún cuando no tenía mucha hambre luego de una comida lujosa en aquel restaurante. La ansiedad le obligaba a comer aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Era débil en ese sentido. Bueno, siempre había sido débil a comparación de otros hombres.

Los minutos pasaron.

Su esposa e hijo aún no volvían. Daban casi las cuatro con treinta, y aún no llegaban. Eso era extraño, tanto que no quiso pensar en las posibilidades. Se obligó a calmarse. De nada servía actuar paranoico. Sabía que eso era a veces, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente por si sola empezaba a crear posibilidades que a menudo no eran nada agradables.

¿...Y si habían tenido un accidente? ¡No! ¡Por dios no! ¡Eso sería horrible y tocaba madera para que no pasara...! ¿Y si su esposa había decido dejarlo y se había llevado a Katsuki con él? Eso solo le rompería el corazón sin lugar a dudas, pero definitivamente era mejor que la primera opción.

De verdad empezó a temer que hubieran sufrido algún accidente de tráfico cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde. A esa hora la luz del sol ya empezaba a disminuir en esa habitación de la casa.

¿Porque aún no llegaban? ¿Porque Mitsuki no le llamaba por el celular? ¿Les había pasado algo malo? ¿Había sucedido algo grave que los retuviera? ¿Donde es...?

Un sonido conocido retuvo sus pensamientos. La forma en que alguien metía la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta era igual a la que usaba Mitsuki. Hasta ese punto la conocía. Enseguida supo que habían llegado.

Se levantó con un salto del sofá y llegó a la entrada principal casi derrapando. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando distinguió la inconfundible silueta de su esposa. Una lenta, pero pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Mitsuki!

Jamás se había sentido más feliz y aliviado en la vida de ver nuevamente a su mujer. No obstante, eso se fue al hoyo cuando vió que entraba sola.

—¿Y Katsuki?— Parpadeó varias veces— ¿Porque no vino contigo?

—¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?— se quitó los zapatos en punta y los dejo allí, a un lado de los de Masaru — ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien debía recogerlo? Espera un momento... ¡No me digas que olvidaste hacerlo! ¡Mierda, Masaru! ¡Sabes que Katsuki se molestara contigo cuando se entere! ¿Sabes lo molesto que será tenerlo berreando todo el día? ¿Que digo? ¡Toda la noche! ¡No puedo creer que su padre no haya...!

—Espera, espera, Mitsuki...— alzó una mano en un intento de frenarla un poco— ¿Dejaste a Katsuki en el coche, verdad? ¿Acaso es ésto una broma...?

—¿Bromeando yo?— alzó una ceja, poniendo amabas manos sobre su cadera— ¿A ti que mosco te pico, Masaru?

— Es que no comprendo... Se supone que fuiste tú quien recogió a Katsuki. Estonces no se porqué...

—¿Que yo recogí a Katsuki?

—¡Es exactamente lo que digo!

A este punto ambos adultos no podían comprender lo que el otro decía. Era confuso para ambos. Masaru estaba a poco de entrar en pánico y Mitsuki no se enteraba de nada.

—Haber, veamos. No te precipites, Masaru. Si no mal recuerdo tu dejaste a Katsuki en ese lugar que ni siquiera yo conozco. ¿Cómo iba a recogerlo si no se donde lo dejaste?

Masaru le dió la razón. Frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna otra explicación. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando. La señorita recepcionista le había dicho claramente que una señora (rubia y de la edad de su esposa) recogió a su hijo. Había dado hasta su carné de identidad. Lógicamente pensó que era Mitsuki... ¿Se habría equivocado?

¿Y si no lo era?

¿Había sido otra persona quién se había llevado a su hijo?

¡Dios no!

Se tambaleó ligeramente y su piel se volvió mas blanca que el papel. Mitsuki se preocupó. Se apresuró a tomarle del brazo y llevarlo al sofá que ocupaban en la sala. Masaru empezó a respirar agitado y entrecortadamente.

—¡Masaru! ¡¿Que diablos te sucede?!

—Katsu... ki...

—¿Si?— confusa, no pudo evitar preocuparse al oír el nombre de su hijo— ¿...Qué pasa con él?

—S-se lo llevaron... — musitó apenas.

—¿Que?

El castaño miró a su mujer con ojos horrorizados.

—¡Se llevaron a Katsuki!

 **TBC**


	9. Determinación

**No olvides que este fic está también publicado en Wattpad.** Puedes encuentrarlo bajo en Seudónimo de YelmarDoker45.

 **Capitulo 9: DETERMINACIÓN**

 _Ése mismo día..._

—¿Cariño? ¿A dónde vas?

Inko iba a entrar a la habitación principal por la ropa sucia cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Hizashi, su esposo. Quién en ese momento se disponía a salir. El hombre giró la cabeza instintivamente y fijó sus ojos claros en la menuda figura de su esposa.

—¿Que no lo recuerdas, Inko? — hizo una pausa al tiempo que terminaba de atar las cuerdas de sus zapatos, luego en voz más baja dijo — voy a buscar el regalo que le tenía preparado a Izuku para su cumpleaños. Lo mencioné el otro día.

—¡Es verdad! Claro... — empezó a recordar— hablaste de eso hace una semana. Cielos, lo había olvidado...

Hizashi sonrió ampliamente cuando Inko se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—¿Quieres ir abajo y entretener a Izuku un momento? No quiero que la sorpresa se arruine.

—¡Claro con mucho gusto!— enseguida se le levantó el animo, pero antes reparó en otra cosa— ¿Tardarás mucho, cariño?

—La verdad es que si. Tengo una reunión antes de las dos y mi jefe ya me tiene echado el ojo— rió francamente divertido. Su mujer solo le miró con reproche, ante esa liviandad que tenía Hizashi.

—Trata de llegar para la cena, ¿Ok?

—De acuerdo, tú mandas.

—¡Ah, Hizashi! — le detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

—¿Si? — giró lentamente la cabeza.

—¡Compra algunos globos y banderines para adornar la fiesta!

—¡Claro!— se despidió de su esposa agitando la mano derecha, antes de salir del apartamento.

Ninguno de ellos sabía en ese momento que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Mitsuki Bakugo era una mujer fuerte. Casi nada podía quebrar su entereza y determinación, fuese cual fuese la situación. Hasta estaba segura que en una situación de peligro, ella sería la primera en dar un paso al frente para enfrentarlo. Era el coraje que su habia heredado de su padre desde temprana edad.

No obstante, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Masaru hicieron flaquear por un momento aquellas defensas. Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal. Pero la expresión de terror que estaba pintada en toda la cara de su esposo le dijo que no. Que todo era real. Que Katsuki, su pequeño, había sido... ¿Que? ¿Secuestrado? ¿Retenido? ¿Raptado? ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "se llevaron a Katsuki"? ¿A dónde demonios se lo llevaron? ¿Quienes? ¡¿A dónde?!

¡Maldita sea...!

Lo peor de todo era que no podía moverse. Estaba petrificada. A duras penas logró musitar una palabra...

—¿Que?

El marido de Mitsuki se llevó las dos manos a la cara y empezó a sollozar tenuemente. Su respiración se oía aun dificultosa. El sudor por otro lado, se había adueñado de sus poros por completo.

—Lo lamento...

—Masaru...

—Me dijo... Aquella chica me dijo que una mujer se lo llevó... Pensé que eras tú, de verdad creí que eras tú... Yo no pensé...

—¡Masaru!

—Debi llamarte cuando lo supe... Y ahora Katsuki está perdido... Quien sabe con quién...

La rubia, harta de los lamentos de Masaru, se paró de golpe, y con una mano abierta le dió tremenda bofetada que se escuchó hasta el jardín. El castaño parpadeó, confundido. Pero al menos dejó de murmurar como un estúpido, pensó Mitsuki, sintiéndose satisfecha. El hombre recuperó su racionicio enseguida, pero seguía sintiéndose y viendose culpable.

—Mitsuki, lo siento.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de llorar como su fueras un niño! ¡Eres un hombre, Masaru! ¡Compórtate con tal!— colocó ambas manos sobre la cara de su marido, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos — Masaru, escucha. No es momento para perder el tiempo. Explícame ahora que fue lo que pasó antes de que me enoje y no pueda reprimir éstas ganas enormes que tengo de matarte.

Masaru tragó saliva. Le tenia mucho miedo a Mitsuki cuando hacía ese tipo de amenazas. Pero en la mente del pobre hombre no había cabida al miedo. No cuando se trataba de su hijo.

Empezó por el principio. Le contó todo lo referente a ese día. Desde que recogió a Katsuki del colegio, hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Cuando lo dejo en ese centro para niños, lo que pasó luego de terminar la conversación con su mujer. Y finalmente cuando volvió a recogerlo. Le contó también sobre el mal presentimiento que sentía, pero Mitsuki no le tomó mucha importancia a eso. Masaru solía ser algo paranoico en situaciones de riesgo.

Cuando el varón terminó de hablar, Mitsuki se levantó de un salto y fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Confuso, el castaño también fue tras ella.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde crees que voy? ¡A cambiarme de ropa! ¡Tu también ponte algo! ¡Vamos a la maldita jefatura de policía!

Masaru no contestó. En cambio, se reprendió a sí mismo una vez más. Porque Mitsuki estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. Hacia todo lo necesario para arreglar las cosas, cosa que él no pudo hacer en un inicio. Eso le enfureció por un momento. ¿Porqué no podía ser más fuerte? ¿Porqué simplemente se lamentaba y se culpaba por todo?

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que cambiar. Actuar como el hombre que era, exactamente como muchas veces le decía Mitsuki. Encontrarían a su hijo, sano y sobretodo vivo. No permitiría que le pasara nada. Era una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

Iban a encontrar a Katsuki a como diera lugar.

 **TBC**

Nota: Katsuki siendo secuestrado desde tiempos inmemoriales xD *risas*.

No olviden comentar si les gustó el capítulo o si tienen alguna duda.

Saludos.


End file.
